Timeline (3200 AD)
This timeline has been composed with the aid of the historical archives of the major species in the galaxy. Thus it is fairly accurate, though some points is more legend than fact. Pre-2000 AD BC *9000 BC **The Taledarians develop the hyper drive. **The Ygari develop the hyper drive. *8000 BC **The Atlantians develop the hyper drive. *7000 BC **The Taledarians develop the jump drive. **The Ygari develop the jump drive. *4903 BC **Ka'el the Bloody unites the quarreling tribes of Calandria, and signs a peace treaty with the Anusians. Science begins to predominate Calandria. *4400 BC **The Rulor develop the hyper drive. *4300 BC **The Kilrathians develop the hyper drive. *4105 BC **The Calandrians develop the hyper drive. *4019 BC **The Calandrians colonize the planet Vueltra. *3900 BC **The Shammatans acquires the hyper drive from the Rulor. *3800 BC **The Creons acquires the hyper drive from the Rulor. *3812 BC **The 1st Calandrian-Rulor War begins. *3811 BC **First encounter between the Calandrians and the Kilrathians. The two species form an alliance against the Rulor. *3707 BC **The 1st Calandrian-Rulor War ends with Calandrian victory. *3615 BC **The Taledarians develop the gate drive. *3500 BC **The Ygari develop the gate drive. *3219 BC **The Atlantians cross the distance between the Andromeda Galaxy and the Milky Way through the use of a naturally occuring wormhole. **First encounter between the Atlantians and the Taledarians. *699 BC **The Calandrians and Kilrathians co-develop the Jump Drive. *513 BC **The Rygalians develop the hyper drive. AD *1211 AD **The Cyrillians develop the hyper drive. *1300 AD **The Theran develop the hyper drive. *1814 AD **The Tyrans develop the hyper drive. *1957 AD **The Qutan develop Fer'ren Gate technology. *1958 AD **The Qutan Commonwealth is founded on Qutula. 21st Century *2000 AD **The Dakkar develop the hyper drive. *2011 AD **The Minassi develop the hyper drive. *2017 AD **A large object comes out of hyperspace near the Qutan mining world of Thansis. After 30 minutes, it re-enters hyperspace. This is the first Qutan sighting of an UFO. 22nd Century *2110 AD **The Canoperians develop the hyper drive. *2114 AD **The Carnathians develop the hyper drive. *2117 AD **The hyperdrive-equipped Falcon is launched from Earth, and succesfully reaches FTL (faster-than-light) speed. The Tyrans present themselves to Humanity, and the two species strike up a friendship. *2118 AD **Human-built merchant vessels start trading with nearby species. *2119 AD **The Lathan acquire the hyper drive from human traders. *2121 AD **The Thrakians acquire the hyper drive from human traders. *2122 AD **The Folarians acquire the hyper drive from human traders. **The Merans acquire the hyper drive from human traders. **The Rhodians acquire the hyper drive from human traders. *2167 AD **Humanity begins to colonise nearby worlds. *2179 AD **The M'shre develop their own unique version of the hyper drive. 23rd Century *2213 AD **Humanity encounters the Dakkar, triggering the Dakkarian War. *2223 AD **The Romians develop the hyper drive. *2236 AD **Humanity and the Dakkar sign a peace treaty following the Dakkar retreat from all Human systems. *2237 AD **Humanity, the Tyrans and the Dakkar form the Star Federation. *2243 AD **The Cyrillians develop the jump drive. *2249 AD **The Alisorians develop the hyper drive. *2288 AD **A lone Qutan vessel is destroyed by a Federation Escort, triggering 13 years of war between the Qutan Commonwealth and the Federation. 24th Century *2301 AD **The Star Federation and the Qutan sign a peace treaty, ending the war between the two. *2329 AD **The Minassi develop the jump drive. *2335 AD **The Antari rises up against their Cyrillian masters and flee Cyrillian space. *2340 AD **The Taldarians develop the hyper drive. *2352 AD **The Shammatans invade M'shre territory. This marks the beginning of the Shammatan-M'shre Conflict. *2357 AD **The M'shre retaliate, winning several crucial battles and retaking much of the territory lost in 2352-56. *2360 AD **The Shammatans retreat from M'shre space, ending the conflict. *2371 AD **The Federation encounters the Carnathians. 25th Century *2417 AD **The Second Calandrian-Rulor War begins. *2427 AD **The Gem Conflict between the Carnathians and the Federation begins. *2432 AD **The Gem Conflict ends with Carnathian defeat. *2477 AD **The Second Calandrian-Rulor War ends. 26th Century *2523 AD **The first MAU is built by the Calandrians. The concept quickly spreads across the galaxy. *2525 AD **The first Dire Wolf-class Battleship is constructed. 27th Century *2612 AD **The Qutan encounters the M'shre. *2685 AD **The Shadow War begins. *2691 AD **The Shadow War ends with the retreat of the rebel forces. 28th Century *2710 AD **The rebel Calandrians settle on the planet Prassac, founding the Prassacian Hegemony. *2718 AD **The Minassi develop the gate drive. *2735 AD **The Muurn develop the hyper drive. 29th Century *2827 AD **The Morgosians develop the hyper drive. *2840 AD **The first Void Stalker-class Battleship is built. *2867 AD **The Peace League is formed. 30th Century *2910 AD **The first Exodus-class Battleship is built. *2920 AD **The first Vengeance-class Battle Cruiser is built. *2933 AD **Human factions, dissatisfied with current Federation leadership, settles in the Beta and Delta Quadrants, giving birth to the Farstar Union, the Outworlds Alliance, the Union of Independent Planets, the Edgeworlds Coalition, the Suns Commonwealth, the Star Empire and the United Sovereign Worlds. *2943 AD **The Cha'karg develop the hyper drive. *2950 AD **The Argosian League is founded. **Aran Tolucan is born on Dark Raven. *2975 AD **The Star League is founded as a response to the Argosian League. *2980 AD **The Nightwing Assault Fighter replaces the Deathshead Assault Fighter as the standard fighter of the Calandrian Navy. 31st Century *3000 AD **The Torqians acquire the hyper drive from the Taledarians. *3010 AD **Aran Tolucan joins the Calandrian Imperial Navy. *3012 AD **The first Doom Moon-class Command Ship is built. *3020 AD **Calandrian forces assault the Federation planets of Polaris II. This event sparks a conflict that will last 23 years. Completely unprepared for the bloodthirst and savagery of the Calandrians, the Federation is pushed back on all fronts. *3021 AD **The Federation world of Pillian is thermal-bombed by a Calandrian fleet. The survivors can be counted in the hundreds. *3022 AD **Aran Tolucan is given command of the Ravager-class Corvette Eye of the Raven. *3026 AD **Sheer attrition convinces many human colonies to secede from the Federation, giving birth to the Star Republic and the Confederation of Independent Planets. **Aran Tolucan is promoted to Navy Colonel. He is given command of the Dire Wolf-class Battleship Terror. *3031 AD **The Chi'Ath develop the hyper drive. *3033 AD **Da'el Kar is born on Vueltra. *3036 AD **Aran Tolucan is promoted to Admiral. He is given command of the Doom Moon-class Battleship Dread. *3037 AD **Lorei the Shadowlord joins the Tak Council. *3038 AD **The Armageddon Project is initiated by the Argosian League. *3040 AD **A large Calandrian fleet engages the 27th Federation Battle Fleet at Cypra Mundi. The Federation fleet, under the command of Admiral Jenny Gale, defeats the Calandrians. This battle marks the turning point of the war. *3043 AD **The Federation and the Calandrians sign an uneasy peace treaty, ending the Calandrian-Federation War. Cypra Mundi remains in Federation hands. *3050 AD **The first Armageddon-class Battleships are built. **Aran Tolucan is assigned to the Armageddon-class Battleship Avenger as commanding officer. **The First League War begins. *3051 AD **Fearful of being drawn into a galaxy-wide conflict, the Star Federation forms the Sun League alongside the Star Republic, the Confederation of Independent Worlds and the Lathan Democracy. *3052 AD **The First League War ends with the Argosian League standing triumphant. *3054 AD **The Chaergon League is founded. **The Darach develop the hyper drive. *3063 AD **Da'el Kar becomes the new High Lord of Clan Death. *3066 AD **Da'el Kar marries Lady Andila Kar. *3072 AD **Andila Kar dies giving birth to her and Da'els daughter A'lisa. *3075 AD **The Second League War begins. *3078 AD **The Second League War end with the Star League as winners. *3080 AD **Aran Tolucan is assigned to Lord Admiral Drecta as his personal aide. *3082 AD **William Darkon is born on the Federation colony world of Yavin III *3099 AD **Maugan Rakun is born on Calandria. 32nd Century *3100 AD *3102 AD **William Darkon is enslaved by the Calandrians. *3105 AD **William Darkon is given command of the Legion of Dread. *3110 AD *3111 AD **The Carthist rebellion on Braskis V is crushed by Star Federation forces. *3112 AD **William Darkon is discovered to have psychic powers. **The Star Wing Assault Fighter replaces the Firedrake Assault Fighter as the standard fighter of the Prassacian Navy. *3116 AD **Maugan Rakun, future Emperor of Calandria, is exiled. The Calandrian Civil War begins. *3118 AD **Aran Tolucan is given command of the Armageddon-class Battleship Avenger. He immediately joins the rebels. *3126 AD **William Darkon leads the Legion of Dread in the final battle of the Calandrian Civil War. **Da'el Kar personally captures Emperor Hikotates. **Calandrian Civil War ends. Maugan Rakun ascends to the Calandrian throne. **Aran Tolucan is promoted to Lord Admiral. **Lorei the Shadowlord becomes the Supreme Psyker. *3128 AD **Maugan Rakun marries A'lisa Kar. *3147 AD **The Star Federation Relentless-class Battleship Wellington is thrust through the Black Eye Wormhole, and encounters the Avenger. **The first major peace conference between the Star Federation and the Calandrian Empire takes place onboard the Avenger. The conference ends with the Star Federation and the Calandrian Empire signing a permanent non-agression pact. Present are Tamara Huchinson, Aran Tolucan, Da'el Kar and William Darkon. *3148 AD **Aran Tolucan has a brief affair with Tamara Huchinson. *3150 AD **The Third League War breaks out. *3161 AD **The homeworld of the Rulor, Dredlock, is thermal-bombed by a Calandrian warfleet. The Rulor Empire ceases to exist. *3162 AD **The Third League War ends with the Peace League as winners. Cypra Mundi is taken over by the Calandrian Empire. *3194 AD **Maugan Rakun is killed by an unknown assailant. Jorran Thorn, his first cousin, ascends to the Calandrian throne. 33rd Century *3200 AD **Current year Category:3200 AD